Polowanie
by Dingo boy
Summary: Zabójca z Hongkongu rusza tropem wampira. Stawką jest przetrwanie i prosperity Singapuru oraz Chin południowych. Po drugiej stronie barykady stoją Rosjanie z Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa. Na podstawie powieści Jian, Erica Van Lustbadera. Beta: kharcia. In progress.
1. Trop wampira

Regularne plamy światła i cienia pokrywały kamienne ściany bunkra. Tu, tak głęboko pod ziemią, na terra incognita klanu Donnely jedyne źródło światła stanowiły regularnie rozmieszczone jarzeniówki. Światłocień. Kamień. Zimny metal pancernej śluzy otwieranej i zamykanej zależnie od potrzeb.

Duże pomieszczenie, długości dwudziestu czterech metrów, szerokości osiemnastu. Cichy szum pracujących komputerów. Skrzypienie obrotowych krzeseł. Cichy gwar ludzkich głosów.

Czterej mężczyźni, w biało-zielonych kitlach pracowników technicznych. Między nimi toczyła się ożywiona rozmowa w kantońskim dialekcie chińskiego.

W centrum pomieszczenia stał metalowy sarkofag, wysokości ponad dwóch metrów. Monolityczną strukturę zaburzała jedynie szybka na wysokości twarzy, za którą można było zobaczyć ciemny wąż, znikający gdzieś w głębi. Uważniejszy obserwator zauważyłby też białą maskę tlenową, skrywającą dolną połowę twarzy śpiącego w środku mężczyzny.

Seamus Donnely, taipan firmy Donnely Inc., jednej z największych spółek w Hongkongu, odruchowo poprawił krawat. Nim się odezwał przez kilkanaście sekund wpatrywał się w twarz zahibernowanego mężczyzny.

\- Wszystko gotowe?

\- Tak, proszę pana - najstarszy z techników schylił głowę - Możemy zaczynać.

\- No to już. Chcę z nim jak najszybciej porozmawiać.

Technik skłonił się raz jeszcze po czym rzucił w kierunku pozostałych kilka zdań po kantońsku. Mężczyźni zakrzątnęli się sprawnie. Pomieszczenie wypełniło narastające buczenie aparatury.

Spod maski tlenowej mężczyzny w sarkofagu wzbił się w górę rój białych bąbelków.

W końcu otworzył oczy. Obojętne senne spojrzenie przesunęło się po pomieszczeniu zatrzymując się na chwilę na oczach Seamusa.

Dwaj technicy szybko i sprawnie rozłożyli u stóp sarkofagu pneumatyczny keson. Chwilę później rozległ się cichy bulgot wody spuszczanej z metalowej skrzyni.

Wreszcie sarkofag się otworzył.

Dwaj technicy natychmiast doskoczyli do przebudzonego mężczyzny. Przytrzymali go. Jeden z nich zdjął mu z twarzy maskę tlenową. Drugi wyciągnął z ramion igły służące jako element systemu monitorującego funkcje życiowe. Pomogli mu wyjść. Trzeci z techników natychmiast zaczął wycierać mężczyznę grubym ręcznikiem.

Wskrzeszeniec przez chwilę zdawał się być całkowicie skupiony na oddychaniu. Drżał z zimna.

\- Seamus... - głos był cichy i lekko ochrypły - Ile czasu?

\- Prawie pół roku. Dokładnie pięć miesięcy, 18 dni, 4 godziny i 11 minut.

\- Aha.

\- Ubierz się. Dojdź do siebie. Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Jak wrócisz do formy będę czekał w biurze. Trafisz?

-Jasne. Do zobaczenia, bracie.

Tu na górze atmosfera różniła się diametralnie od czeluści bunkra. Jasne, przestronne pomieszczenie biurowe, pełne wygodnych foteli i sof z miękkiego pluszu, w niczym nie przypominało laboratorium. Elegancka biblioteczka tworzyła nastrój refleksji i zadumy nad sprawami wyższego rzędu. W rogu pokoju stała donica z kaktusem. Promienie słońca przesuwały się po sprzętach i bibelotach, oświetlały twarze dwóch mężczyzn siedzących w fotelach naprzeciw siebie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że ci dwaj byli braćmi, kontrast między nimi był zaskakujący.

Seamus Donnely był tęgim mężczyzną, o muskulaturze starannie wyrzeźbionej na siłowni. Krótko ścięte czarne włosy, wysokie inteligentne czoło, twarde spokojne rysy, mocne dłonie o silnych palcach. Ubrany w przewiewny szary płócienny garnitur, krawat z rypsu, jedwabną białą koszulę, szerokie szare spodnie i wygodne czarne półbuty robił wrażenie eleganckiego człowieka interesu.

Siedzący naprzeciw niego Roy Donnely pomyślał, że to wystarczająco bliskie prawdy.

On sam nosił nijaki paramilitarny strój. Wygodne mokasyny, wojskowe spodnie, koszulę khaki. Szczupły, o smukłych mięśniach, miał harmonijnie zbudowane ciało akrobaty, niemal idealne. Długie, nieporządnie ułożone, czarne włosy, niezgolony czarny zarost, szczupła twarda twarz o ostrych rysach i zuchwałym jasnobłękitnym spojrzeniu dopełniały obrazu.

Rozległo się pukanie, do biura wsunęła się młoda Chinka w eleganckim komplecie koloru burgunda. Na metalowej tacy niosła trzy plastikowe butelki i dwie szklanki.

\- Dziękuję, Wendy - Seamus skinął głową - Na razie nie ma mnie dla nikogo.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Po wyjściu sekretarki Seamus otworzył plastikowe naczynia.

\- Pij, Roy. Śniadanie mistrzów, glukoza i sok z marchwi.

\- A ty?

\- Whisky.

\- No tak.

Przez kilka chwil obaj mężczyźni raczyli się napojami.

\- Jesteś głodny?

\- Nie, dzięki. Przed chwilą wróciłem ze świątyni dumania. Wszystko się we mnie rozmroziło. Przez jakiś czas nie będę miał ochoty na jedzenie - posmakował napój - Ten sok jest naprawdę dobry.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Czy mogę w związku z tym przejść do interesów?

\- Jasne. W końcu musiałeś mieć dobry powód, żeby mnie wybudzić. Gdybym nie był ci potrzebny to byś mnie nie budził. Czy rozumuję prawidłowo?

\- Bez zarzutu.

\- Mów co jest grane.

Taipan Donnely Inc. uśmiechnął się swoim najlepszym uśmiechem.

\- Dwa dni temu - zaczął powoli jakby smakował własne słowa - Dokładnie w sobotę, o 19:17, do mojego biura zadzwonił czcigodny Tsun...

\- Tsun? Taipan triady Green Pang? Nasz konkurent na Nowych Terytoriach?

\- Tak, on. Podczas rozmowy zaprosił mnie do swego biura na wodzie obiecując porozmawiać o interesie, na którym obie strony niezawodnie zarobią jeśli tylko poświęcę mu trochę czasu...

\- I co odpowiedziałeś?

\- Zaraz do tego dojdę. A ty nie przerywaj mi z łaski swojej.

\- Przepraszam - Roy z uśmiechem rozłożył ręce - Jestem niecierpliwy, mam to po matce, przecież wiesz - łyknął glukozy, gęstej i słodkiej - Mów dalej, proszę.

\- Obiecałem mu - uśmiech powrócił na twarz Seamusa - że się spotkamy. Tuż przed terminem wysłałem tam Petera Ng.

\- Miało to posłużyć dwóm celom - Seamus kontynuował zadowolony, że jego brat słucha i nie przerywa - Po pierwsze, wykazać Tsunowi, że jesteśmy gotowi go wysłuchać, ale nie tak żarliwie. Po drugie, miało to go trochę wytrącić z równowagi. Miałem nadzieję, że popełni jakiś błąd i w zdenerwowaniu powie Peterowi coś czego nie powiedziałby mnie.

\- Jak wiesz, nasza firma i triada Tsuna są zaciętymi konkurentami. My tradycyjnie trzymamy się z triadą czcigodnego Zhanga z Hung Pang. A mimo to Tsun zadzwonił właśnie do mnie. Ciekawe, prawda?

\- Wysłałem tam Petera - Seamus kontynuował - Przyniósł mi doprawdy zdumiewające wieści. Otóż, jak nie możesz wiedzieć, gdyż stało się to gdy już byłeś w lodówce, w prowincji Guandong rozpoczęto budowę elektrowni nuklearnej mającej zasilać Singapur. Tsun posiada jedną trzecią udziałów. Pozostałe dwie trzecie mają Jardine&Matheson oraz chińscy komuniści.

\- Tego samego dnia, wcześniej, Tsun otrzymał informację, że Jardine&Matheson się wycofują. Wpierw zaproponowali wykup swego udziału jemu przez jedna z podspółek Tsuna. Jednakże, on uznał, że to zbyt duży wydatek i zaproponował wykup nam.

-Zapewne - Roy wtrącił ostrożnie widząc, że brat czeka na jego reakcję - Zapewne chodzi o znaczną sumę.

-Sześć miliardów dolarów. Amerykańskich.

Roy aż się zaksztusił pitym właśnie sokiem.

-To...niewiarygodnie dużo jak na jedno źródło energii!

\- To prawda. Ale - Seamus uniósł po mentorsku dłoń - Zyski mogą być niewyobrażalne jeśli uda się tę elektrownię zbudować i puścić w ruch.

Oczy Roya zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Przyszłość Singapuru i większości Chin południowych zależy bezpośrednio od tej elektrowni. Jak dobrze wiesz, Miasto Lwa cierpi na ciągły niedostatek wody, zarówno pitnej jak i wykorzystywanej w przemyśle. Nowe technologie odzysku wody, takie jak New Water, zaspokajają zaledwie kilka procent tego zapotrzebowania. Większość wody Singapurczycy są zmuszeni kupować od Malezyjczyków. Rozumiesz o co chodzi, prawda?

\- Taka jednostronna zależność to w interesach nic dobrego.

\- Właśnie. Jeśli Singapur nie będzie miał dostępu do wody bez ograniczeń to miasto czeka katastrofa. Ucierpi też na tym reszta Chin. Na szczęście mamy elektrownię. Została ona tak zaprojektowana by zapewnić nam nie tylko elektryczność, ale także tanie odsalanie wody. To pilnie strzeżony sekret.

\- Woda morska w pitną!

\- Właśnie. Koniec z racjonowaniem wody. Koniec z jej brakiem. Woda przez cały czas.

\- A w czym problem?

\- Rosjanie. Już dwukrotnie próbowali sabotażu. Są przesłanki, że będą próbować dalej - Seamus poprawił się w fotelu - Jak pewnie wiesz, Roy, Malezyjczycy są ekonomicznie uzależnieni od Rosji. A Sowietom bardzo odpowiada zależność Singapuru od Malezji.

\- To wszystko?

\- Właściwie tak. Peter obiecał Tsunowi, że skontaktuje się z nim gdy ja podejmę decyzję. To było w sobotę wieczorem.

\- W poniedziałek o godzinie 8:37 dostałem wiadomość, że czcigodny Tsun zginął w wypadku.

\- Właśnie szedł ze swego biura na giełdę towarową. Był sam, jak zwykle, żadnego asystenta ani ochroniarzy. Wiesz przecież, że nikt nie ośmieliłby się go tam napaść.

\- Kto, gdzie i jak.

\- Tsun szedł ulicą Potrójnie Błogosławioną gdy wjechała w niego rozpędzona ciężarówka. Przybyła na miejsce policja stwierdziła, że kierowca był kompletnie pijany.

\- Jak to wpływa na nasze plany?

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że ten interes jest wart grzechu. Problem w tym, że następca Czcigodnego Tsuna nie jest chętny do sprzedania nam udziału. Rozmawia z Rosjanami w Kowloonie.

\- A gdzie tu miejsce dla mnie?

Seamus obrzucił brata uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jeden z dziennikarzy Xinhua Ribao zwąchał sprawę i zjawił się na miejscu zdarzenia. Dzięki temu udało się nam zdobyć kilka fotografii. Spójrz tutaj.

Obaj mężczyźni pochylili się nad stołem. Kolorowe fotografie przypominały zastygłe w bezruchu barwne motyle.

\- Zwróć uwagę na tego osobnika.

Roy przyjrzał się wskazanej fotografii. Palec Seamusa wskazywał stojącego za kordonem policyjnym mężczyznę.

\- Przepuściliśmy te fotki przez system komputerowego rozpoznawania twarzy. Sprawdziliśmy rutynowo wszystkich sfotografowanych. I wiesz co nam wyszło? Ten osobnik pojawia się losowo na wielu fotografiach, najwcześniejsze z nich sięgają XIX-go wieku. Nie postarzał się od tego czasu ani o włos.

Roy przełknął szklankę glukozy. Niebieskie oczy płonęły.

\- Wampir.

\- Wampir - przytaknął Seamus - Przesłałem te zdjęcia i nasze wnioski do niektórych z moich kontaktów. Agent Mitra twierdzi, że ten ssakopij jest blisko związany z Federalną Służbą Bezpieczeństwa. Z Rosjanami. Podobnie jak ja dobrze wiesz co potrafią wampiry. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby ten tu był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Tsuna.

\- A jeśli nie? Wampiry kręcą się wszędzie. Mógł się znaleźć na miejscu zupełnie przypadkowo.

\- Za dużo tych przypadków, Roy. Ten wampir był na miejscu o właściwym miejscu i czasie i trzyma się agentury Matiuszki Rosji. Rosjanom pasuje śmierć Tsuna. W związku z tym mam dla ciebie zadanie. Znajdziesz tego wampira. Znajdziesz go, zabijesz i udowodnisz jego śmierć. Tak przy okazji, ustaliliśmy, że jego pseudonim operacyjny to Boccob.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie porozmawiajmy o mojej nagrodzie.

Seamus poprawił się w fotelu.

\- Czego byś chciał?

\- Gdy wykonam zadanie chcę urlopu. Długiego. Co najmniej miesiąc. I pełnej swobody w tym czasie. Po miesiącu wracam do lodówki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Tylko, Roy...

\- Tak?

\- Nie masz mi chyba za złe tego, że musimy cię zamrozić?

\- Skądże. Tak jak ustaliliśmy trzy lata temu, zahibernowany starzeję się bardzo powoli. Jak dobrze pójdzie będę pracował jeszcze dla twoich wnuków.

\- No to wszystko załatwione. Zacznij pracować od zaraz. Jak zwykle, wszystko z twojego sejfu, laptop, komórka, broń, karty kredytowe i tak dalej będą ci dostarczone w ciągu kilku minut. Kazałem też przygotować dla ciebie kompletne dossier na temat dokonanych w ciągu ostatniego półrocza zmian społeczno-polityczno-ekonomicznych na świecie i wszystkie informacje o celu. Będziesz potrzebował jeszcze czegoś?

\- Trochę czasu. Muszę odnowić kontakty i rozciągnąć sieć na tego Boccoba. Przyda się też komplet dokumentów na fałszywe nazwisko i legenda.

\- Dostarczą ci to razem z rzeczami z sejfu. Wszystko jest gotowe. Przy okazji, będziesz się nazywał Brian Donnely. Nazwisko nie jest tak rzadkie żebyś nie mógł go używać.

\- Brian? Znowu? - Roy uśmiechnął się melancholijnie - Nasz młodszy brat. Ile to już lat?

\- Cztery. Dobrze wiesz.

\- Wiem. Ech, chirurdzy plastyczni to cudotwórcy - Roy wstał - W porządku, bracie. Natychmiast biorę się do roboty.

\- Powodzenia, bracie.

\- I tobie. Obyśmy się niedługo spotkali.

\- Oby.


	2. Czekając na świt

Generał Daniela Aleksandrowa Workuta wkładała właśnie dokumenty do płaskiej plastikowej teczki gdy rozległo się ciche uprzejme pukanie do drzwi jej gabinetu. Gabinet ten umiejscowiony był przy Placu Łubiańskim, naprzeciw pomnika Dzierżyńskiego, na piątym piętrze starego budynku, który jeszcze trzy dekady temu służył jako główna kwatera KGB. Teraz miejsce starej służby zajęła Federalna Służba Bezpieczeństwa. Zmieniono nazwę i część socjalistycznej kadry dowódczej, ale zadania FSB nie zmieniły się wcale.

\- Wejść!

\- Powitać, towarzyszko generał!

Niemłody mężczyzna w mundurze wojskowym, z epoletami kapitana, wsunął się do biura ściskając w dłoniach plik skoroszytów. Mimo, że przekroczył już czterdziestkę wciąż był dla Danieli dość atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. A przynajmniej byłby gdyby nie maska zmęczenia, którego nie był w stanie zamaskować wyraz czujności i koncentracji.

Mężczyzna zdjął wojskową czapkę, przygładził posiwiałe włosy. Jego ruchliwe jasnoniebieskie oczy zdradzały bystry umysł. Niezbyt dobrze zbudowany, choć wysoki i żylasty, podobał się Danieli. I, choć nigdy nie byli kochankami, przez lata służby zdążyła go dobrze poznać, a, co najważniejsze, podwładny poznał ją.

-Powitać. Spocznijcie, kapitanie Owieczkin.

Oficer usiadł na prostym metalowym krześle naprzeciw starego biurka z płyty paździerzowej, pokrytego precyzyjnie ułożonymi stertami dokumentów i skoroszytów. Na honorowym miejscu spoczywał terminal komputerowy. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych okien. Jedyne źródła światła stanowiły umieszczona pod sufitem jarzeniówka i wojskowa lampka na biurku.

Gdy mężczyzna usiadł światło jarzeniówki zaczęło migać raz jaśniejąc raz przygasając. W niepewnym świetle twarz Danieli, o szarych oczach, prostym szlachetnym nosie, wysokich kościach policzkowych i wydatnych zmysłowych wargach zdawała się być lekko pożółkła, niezdrowo blada. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Generał Workuta pracowała dla Departamentu Wsparcia Operacyjnego ciężej niż jakikolwiek znany Fiodorowi Owieczkinowi człowiek. Kapitan był skłonny uwierzyć w plotki, że jego zwierzchniczka od lat nie zmrużyła oka.

Oficer ułożył na biurku skoroszyty.

\- Wyniki zarządzonego śledztwa, towarzyszko generał.

Daniela zapaliła cieńkiego papierosa. Pomieszczenie wypełnił zapach perfumowanego tureckiego tytoniu.

\- Sporo tego. Czyżbyśmy mieli go już kiedyś na ostrzu noża?

\- Tak - Owieczkin zapalił własnego papierosa - Dostaliśmy sporo informacji od naszych współpracowników w USA i Algierii, ale najciekawsze informacje przyszły z Hongkongu. To nie jest osoba publiczna, nawet nie gracz, ale ważny pionek.

\- Nie mam teraz czasu się przez to wszystko przegryzać. Zreferujcie mi najważniejsze fakty.

Owieczkin poprawił się na niewygodnym krześle przyjmując wygodniejszą pozycję. Wyraźnie czekał na ten rozkaz gdyż natychmiast wydobył z jednego ze skoroszytów kartkę A4 zapisaną maczkiem cyrylicy.

\- Roy Donnely, lat 31, kawaler, dzieci brak, katolik pochodzenia irlandzkiego, urodzony i wychowany w Hongkongu. Ojciec Irlandczyk, matka mieszanego pochodzenia chińsko-amerykańskiego. Nie dotarliśmy do żadnych informacji na temat działalności politycznej. Studia na Hongkong University of Science and Technology - akcent Owieczkina był nienaganny - na kierunku informatyka, specjalność programowanie. Rzucił naukę na trzecim roku po jakimś zatargu z kierownictwem uczelni. Przypuszczamy, że używał uniwersyteckich komputerów do czynów zabronionych, dotarły do nas plotki o hakowaniu bazy Urzędu Skarbowego oraz wojskowych. To jednak tylko plotki, jako że Donnely nie został pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności karnej.

\- Był wystarczająco dobrym fachowcem by rozkręcić własną firmę komputerową w Hongkongu. Z tego co ustaliliśmy pod przykrywką oficjalnej firmy zajmował się nielegalnymi zleceniami dotyczącymi nie tylko komputerów. Rok po wyrzuceniu z uniwersytetu skontaktował się z nim jego brat, Seamus, który właśnie wkupił się do spółki żeglugowej Sawyer i Synowie. Seamus zatrudnił go w firmie, oficjalnie jako programistę, ale podejrzewamy że cel zajmował się głównie brudną robotą dla firmy Sawyera.

\- Rozumiem. Czy wiadomo gdzie uczył się fachu?

\- Jego wuj prowadził w Hongkongu szkołę kung fu, uczono tam form walki z bronią i bez broni. Wygląda na to, że cel był utalentowanym studentem. Stopień mistrzowski zdobył w wieku 17 lat. Szybko.

\- Zachowajcie swoje subiektywne uwagi dla siebie, Owieczkin.

\- Tak jest. W każdym razie nie dotarliśmy do jego działalności przed przystąpieniem do Sawyera. Później jednak sytuacja zaczyna się klarować. Młodszy z Donnelych początkowo wykonywał brudną robotę na terenie Hongkongu, później w całych Chinach, wreszcie rozciągnął swoją sieć na całą Azję południowo-wschodnią. Gdzieś po drodze wstąpił do organizacji Kabal.

\- Jak przypuszczam nadal niewiele wiemy o tym syndykacie?

\- Niewiele. Jego zwierzchnik używa podobno nazwiska Moriarty. To z pochodzenia brytyjczyk. Kieruje Kabal od około piętnastu lat. Ta organizacja zrzesza najlepszych szpiegów, złodziei i morderców na świecie. Ten Moriarty to ponoć geniusz, istny rekin w oceanie zbrodni. Ma kontakty z ciemną stroną polityki i biznesu na całym świecie. To wszystko.

\- Hmmm - Daniela zdusiła papierosa w starej poobijanej popielniczce - Ten Donnely, czy on ma kogoś bliskiego oprócz starszego brata?

\- Tak jest, właśnie miałem do tego przejść. Oprócz Seamusa, cel miał jeszcze młodszego brata - Briana. Zajmował się on handlem opium. Wśród klientów Brian miał znakomitą opinię. Znał wszystkie pola, plantatorów i sposoby uzyskania najlepszych cen. Zginął cztery lata temu.

\- W jakich okolicznościach?

\- Zaraz do tego dojdę, towarzyszko generał - kapitan zapalił kolejnego papierosa - Oprócz braci cel miał też bliską przyjaciółkę, Japonkę, Fumi Aisawę, zamieszkałą w mieście Kamakura. Odwiedzał ją regularnie. Do czasu aż Aisawa została porwana przez Yakuzę, której oyabun, Mikio Komoto, pragnął zmusić cel do ujawnienia tajnych informacji o rodzinie Donnelych. W międzyczasie Seamus rozkręcił własny interes, firmę żeglugową Donnely Incorporated w Hongkongu.

\- Mówcie o tej Aisawie.

\- Tak jest. Panna Aisawa zginęła podczas próby uwolnienia jej przez cel i jego młodszego brata, Briana. Zginęła też większość gangsterów Komoto, a on sam przepadł bez wieści. Podobnie jak najmłodszy z Donnelych, Brian.

-Krótko po tym Seamus zdecydował, że jego brat, również powinien umrzeć dla świata. Poddano go operacji plastycznej by upodobnić do zmarłego Briana. Na dodatek cel wystąpił z dość oryginalną propozycją zahibernowania jego ciała w siedzibie Donnelych w Hongkongu. Od tej pory wszystkie zlecenia czy to z Donnely Inc, czy z Kabal, przechodziły przez Seamusa. Cel był rozmrażany na czas zadania po czym zamrażany ponownie.

\- Czy wiadomo dlaczego wysunął taką propozycję?

\- Biuro Korekcji Psychologicznej przedstawiło ekspertyzę dotyczącą stanu psychicznego Donnelyego. Zgodnie z nią śmierć bliskich mu osób, choć tragiczna, tylko podniosła jego zaangażowanie. Cel nie ma już niczego do stracenia. Ośmielę się dodać, że przydałby się nam taki ekspert. Byłby przydatny nawet jako wolny strzelec.

\- Rozumiem. Czy cel ma jakichś przyjaciół, których znamy?

\- Przez jakiś czas cel był w przyjaznych relacjach ze skrytobójcą Kabal o przydomku Aegir. Trochę o nim wiemy. Lat 33, kawaler, pochodzący z Grenlandii. Jest na liście naszych wolnych strzelców. Ostatni raz kontaktowali się siedem miesięcy temu drogą elektroniczną.

\- Przechwyciliśmy tę wiadomość?

\- Tak jest. Była całkiem pomysłowo zaszyfrowana, ale udało się ją odczytać.

\- Czy wiemy jakie są jego terytoria łowieckie?

\- Azja południowo wschodnia, Północna Afryka, Europa środkowo - wschodnia, Stany...

Potok wymowy Owieczkina przerwało buczenie komputera. Daniela rzuciła okiem na wiadomość.

\- Wygląda na to, że go namierzyliśmy. Dziękuję, kapitanie. Wracajcie do pracy nad Kabal. Wszystkie informacje bezpośrednio do mojego biura. A cel proszę objąć obserwacją. Obserwować, ale póki co nie ruszać.

\- Tak jest!

Po wyjściu podwładnego Daniela raz jeszcze przeczytała treść e-maila. Uśmiechnęła się dość złośliwie.

\- Chicago, Illinois. No to do zobaczenia, panie Donnely. Do rychłego zobaczenia.

Komórka Roya zawibrowała. Odebrał telefon już po drugim sygnale.

\- Słucham.

\- Mamy go, Brian - w kobiecym głosie, spokojnym i opanowanym dało się jednak słyszeć nutkę ekscytacji - Illinois, Chicago, dzwoni z budki przy ulicy Lincoln Hall. Głos pasuje do wzorca, który nam dostarczyłeś. Komputer wychwycił słowa kluczowe - "Boccob" i "Singapur".

\- To na pewno on? Wolałbym nie lecieć na drugą półkulę za fałszywym śladem.

\- Na 95%. To niemal pewne.

\- Dobra. Dzięki. Wiszę ci przysługę, Shiori.

\- Drobiazg, B. Trzymaj się.

Roy schował telefon i sięgnął po laptopa by sprawdzić terminarz lotów. Zamawiając bilet drogą elektroniczną uśmiechnął się, dość złośliwie.

\- Chicago, Illinois. No to do zobaczenia, panie Boccob. Do rychłego zobaczenia…


	3. Droga do domu

_There's a hunger it's slowly growing_

 _Chasing shadows but never knowing…_

Był tutaj. Najdalej dwie godziny temu.

Tym bardziej frustrujące dla Briana było, że nie może dopaść swej ofiary.

Siedział właśnie w jadalni anonimowego motelu, jednego z tych, które stanowią ideał dyskrecji dla degeneratów i czarnych dziwek. W dłoni ściskał jedyny ślad. Używaną papierową serwetkę. Ślad wampira...

\- No - mruknął sięgając po komórkę - Pora spotkać się z rodziną. Bo mi się cały ten świat rozleci...

Wybrał numer. Po drugiej stronie Jason Rosemary, wilkołak rodziny Fianna, odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

\- Słucham?

\- Cześć, Jason. Tu Brian.

Chwila ciszy. Donnely czekał cierpliwie.

\- Brian? Ten Brian? Donnely?

\- We własnej osobie.

\- Ty mi tu ściemniaj, B! Był u mnie parę miesięcy temu Rocky...

\- Marciano?

\- Nie rób sobie jaj. Ten Rocky. Cavana. Mówił, że nie żyjesz. Przysięgał, że to prawda.

\- Gówno prawda, J. Żyję. I mam ochotę spotkać się z rodziną. Masz coś przeciwko temu?

Chwila ciszy. Tylko cierpliwości. Spokojnie.

\- Masz jakieś kłopoty?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Raczej.

\- W takim razie, B, zadam ci pytanie. I obiecuję ci, że jeśli źle odpowiesz odłożę telefon i pośle cię do wszystkich diabłów...Pytanie: Chcesz żebym przyjechał do ciebie, gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś, czy wolisz przyjechać do Kennewick?

Brian skrzywił się lekko. To nie była trudna zagadka.

\- Przyjadę do Kennewick. Kuzynie.

\- Dobra odpowiedź, kuzynie. Czekamy na ciebie. Pamiętasz trasę?

\- Jasne. Złapię samolot do Seattle i przyjadę stamtąd autostradą własnym pojazdem. Będę za jakieś osiem do dziewięciu godzin, wieczorem.

\- Dobra. Jak będziesz dojeżdżał zadzwoń. Wyślę po ciebie Jacka. Pamiętasz Jacka Stoneheada?

\- I nie tylko jego. Coś mi mówi, że powiększyła się rodzina.

\- Zobaczysz jak przyjedziesz. Przy okazji, ile to już czasu minęło?

\- Prawie dziewięć miesięcy. Dokładnie osiem miesięcy, dwa tygodnie, osiemnaście godzin i dziewięć minut.

Śmiech po drugiej stronie.

\- Wzruszasz mnie. Do zobaczenia, B.

\- Trzymaj się, kuzynie.

Odkładając komórkę i sięgając po laptopa aby zamówić bilet na samolot Donnely uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Jadę do was.

 _Oh my child_

 _How I have longed_

 _For you to come home_

 _Where you belong_

 _All of your life_

 _If you could just see_

 _All of my joy_

 _When you are here with me.._

Prawe ucho, słuchawka bezprzewodowa, David Hodges śpiewa o domu. O miłości do Boga i ludzi.

Lewe ucho, świst wiatru i okazjonalne odgłosy autostrady. Samochody, ciężarówki, inne motocykle.

Motor Briana, elegancki wojskowy Dark Warrior, pomalowany na czarno i ozdobiony onirycznym srebrnym graffiti, pulsował mocą jadąc 180 km/h. Wiatr był jak ściana, a głos motocykla jak warkot bestii. Już niedaleko.

Już niedaleko do domu...

To nie był Hongkong. To nie był Dublin. A mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu, Brian czuł się tu jak w domu.

Położone na terenach pustynnych Kennewick nie oferowało jakichś niewiarygodnych atrakcji. Kilka eleganckich galerii sztuki, parę zabytkowych winiarni i browarów, latarnia na Cover Island, drużyna hokejowa Tri- City Outlaws. I to właściwie wszystko.

Niemniej, tu właśnie mieszkał Jason i jego wataha. A Rosemary był jednym z ulubionych krewnych Briana.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, podczas jednego z krótkich postojów, Donnely zadzwonił do Jasona raz jeszcze. Rozmawiali krótko, wilkołak potwierdził, że komitet powitalny jest już gotowy.

Teraz, jadąc powoli przez miasteczko, Brian rozglądał się obserwując niską miejską zabudowę. Żadnych drapaczy chmur, sporo bloków mieszkalnych, dość brzydkich zresztą. A oto i on...

Wysoki, blondwłosy, muskularny mężczyzna na widok Briana schował telefon, którym się bawił i zbliżył się nieśpiesznie. Dżinsowe spodnie, skórzana kurtka, wygodne półbuty, styl młodzieżowy.

Brian też ubrał się odpowiednio Teraz miał na sobie wygodne jikatabi z oddzielonym dużym palcem, sztruksowe spodnie, bluzę wojskową, ciemny wełniany płaszcz i zielony szalik.

Jadąc nieśpiesznie Brian zbliżył się do wilkołaka. Spokojnie zdjął kask motocyklowy, zawieszając go na kierownicy. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że Władca Cienia spróbuje go z miejsca zdominować. Gra dla dwojga...

\- Jack Stonehead - zdjął też rękawiczki by podać chłopakowi rękę - Jacky Boy. Jak tam w szkole?

\- Odpierdol się - blondyn był niemal uprzejmy podając rękę - Gównianie w tej mojej szkole. Oblałem matmę, trzeci rok z rzędu.

\- Jason cię oblał? Mogłem się spodziewać. No, ale jak się ma talent sportowy to się uczyć nie trzeba, co? Wskakuj na siodełko.

\- Na cholerę. To raczej ty zostaw motor i chodź ze mną. To niedaleko. Jason cię chce - dodał tonem wyjaśnienia.

\- Co to znaczy chce? Zakochał się?

\- Nie utrudniaj. Chce z tobą pogadać.

\- To dobrze bo ja z nim też. Ale jeśli myślisz, że zostawię maszynę przy chodniku to chyba cię pogięło. Znajdziemy jakiś ładny przytulny parking strzeżony, jak zaparkuję pójdziemy do Jasona. Wskakuj.

Wilkołak pomedytował chwilę po czym niechętnie skinął głową. Brian zerknął na zegarek.

19:26.

Było już całkowicie ciemno. Cienie wyciągały po niego chciwe palce, mdłe światło latarni ulicznych ledwo rozpraszało mrok.

Znaleźli parking, Donnely zostawił motor, po czym razem ruszyli do domu Jasona przy ulicy Kontynentalnej.

Jack milczał przez całą drogę. Brianowi trochę to ciążyło. Zagadnął więc:

\- W samolocie sprawdzałem wiadomości sportowe. Słyszałem, że chcą cię Seattle Seahawks. To prawda?

\- Prawda - chłopak odparł z wyraźnym zadowoleniem - Rozmawiałem z menadżerem. Mówi, że jak skończę ogólniak zaproszą mnie na testy. Pod warunkiem, że nadal będę w dobrej formie.

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę nieuczciwe?

\- Co takiego?

\- To że grasz z ludźmi w futbol. To trochę tak jakby dorosły grał z dziećmi.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Większość z nich koksuje. To jest dopiero oszustwo, nie? Ja tego nie robię i tak szanse mamy równe.

-No tak. Z tego co wiem kluby płacą niemało Agencji Antydopingowej za swoich graczy. Za ciebie nie musieliby płacić więc twój kontrakt byłby tańszy.

\- Pewnie. A przy okazji, ty oglądasz futbol, B?

\- Wolę koszykówkę.

Rozmawiając dotarli do celu położonego między budynkiem lokalnej rozgłośni radiowej, a stadionem Neila Lampsona, na którym rozgrywano mecze piłki nożnej i futbolu amerykańskiego. Dom Jasona, parterowa posiadłość, z zadbanym ogrodem i pojedyńczym parkingiem elegancko komponował się z miejską zabudową. Dalej, wzdłuż drogi, ciągnęły się kolejne posiadłości co bardziej zamożnych mieszczan.

Jack zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła śniada portorykańska pokojówka w fartuszku. Poznała Jacka. Weszli.

Określenie "słodziutka jak cukiereczek" rzadko bywało zasłużone. Ale tym razem...

\- Poznajcie się. Brian, to jest Mary Jane Rozentowsky. Mary, to jest Brian, mój kuzyn z Hongkongu.

Uśmiechnięta dziewczyna podała Donnelyemu dłoń.

Była raczej niewysoka i szczupła. Buzię, dość ładną, ale bynajmniej nie nadzwyczajnej urody, zdobił lekki uśmiech. Długie rzęsy kazały zgadywać kolor ukrytych pod nimi oczu. Ładne usta przykryte wiśniową pomadką.

Na szyi nosiła mały złoty łańcuszek. Do tego wygodne pantofle, krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i topik odsłaniający płaski brzuch. Całkiem nieźle...

-Te, kuzyn! Tu jestem!

Miała dość niski głos. Całkiem przyjemny dla ucha.

\- Wybacz - rozbawiony Donnely wykonał przepraszający gest - Piękno przyciąga uwagę.

Jason roześmiał się i w tym momencie Brian poczuł jak spada napięcie między nimi.

\- Dobrze trafiłeś, B. Właśnie siadaliśmy do kolacji. Tędy do jadalni...

Jason Rosemary nie wyglądał na swoje trzydzieści pięć lat. Co najwyżej zasłużone krzepkie trzydzieści. Długie czarne włosy sięgały połowy pleców, krótka zadbana broda. I nieco niepokojące oczy barwy stali o magnetycznym spojrzeniu. Nosił beżowy pulower, sztruksowe czarne spodnie i pluszowe kapcie. W innych okolicznościach byłby to świetny powód do robienia sobie jaj...

Ale to był Jason. Wilkołak z doświadczeniem. Z takich jak on nie robi się żartów choćby nosili w domu różowe papucie z króliczkami.

\- Lucius! Lucius Indigo!

\- Hehehe, cześć B.

Młody wilkołak o twardej twarzy zdobionej wkłutymi w uszy i dolną wargę kolczykami szczerząc uzębienie podał Brianowi rękę. Krótko, po wojskowemu obcięte czarne włosy, zuchwałe brązowe oczy i lekki leniwy uśmieszek. W koszuli khaki, dżinsach i kapciach trochę odbiegał od jasonowego kanonu urody.

Jadalnia, ozdobiona zawieszonymi na ścianach obrazami przedstawiającymi sielskie widoczki, pokryta jasno brązową tapetą w szprychowe koła, z podłogą wyłożoną puszystym dywanem w sceny myśliwskie, oświetlona lampą z abażurem, robiła kojące wrażenie. Centralne miejsce zajmował hebanowy stół nakryty jasnozieloną ceratą. Stół i pięć krzeseł.

\- Senor Stonehead nie może zostać na kolacji, proszę pana.

\- Dziękuję, Conchito. Podaj do stołu, zjemy w czwórkę.

Wszyscy zajęli miejsca. Jason u szczytu stołu, Lucius i Mary po lewej, Brian po prawej gospodarza.

\- Pomódlmy się - Jason złożył ręce i poczekał aż wszyscy zrobią to samo - Boże ty wiesz, że tu jesteśmy. I wiesz, że jesteśmy głodni. Amen.

\- Amen!

Kolacja potoczyła się spokojnie. Przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko dystyngowane siorbanie zupy oraz chrzęst gryzionego mięsa i ziemniaków z sosem groszkowym. Prawie nie rozmawiano jeśli nie liczyć okazjonalnych próśb o podanie serwetki.

Po kolacji pokojówka wniosła tacę, na której stały dwie butelki i cztery szklanki. Jason zapalił fajkę, Mary papierosa.

\- Brian, tak? Zapalisz?

\- Nie dziękuję, nie palę, Mary. Mogę ci mówić po imieniu?

\- Pewnie. To może się napijesz? Irish Mist, prosto z zapasów Jasona. Jego ulubiony rocznik...

\- Nie pijam alkoholu.

\- Hmmm, nie pali, nie pije. To co robi by się zrelaksować?

\- Integruję się z ludźmi.

\- To znaczy?

\- Cóż, na pierwszym miejscu jest seks. Na drugim stosunki rodzinne z uroczymi krewniaczkami.

\- Ohhhh! - przyłożyła dłoń do serca w nieźle udawanym zachwycie - Ale wiesz, to jest niebezpieczne.

\- Co takiego?

\- Twoja abstynencja. Irlandczyk-abstynent to bardzo niebezpieczne połączenie. Mógłby zacząć myśleć. A w konsekwencji zawładnąć światem.

Roześmiali się oboje.

\- Pracuję nad tym! - Brian dolał dziewczynie wina - Kiedy dołączyłaś do rodziny?

\- Na początku sierpnia - pociągnęła łyk - Jeszcze nie ogarniam za bardzo tego calego "wilkołaczenia". Cały czas czekam, aż mnie ktoś obudzi.

\- Ale to chyba miły sen?

\- Nie licząc tego, że trzeba uważać na każdym kroku, żeby się nie zdradzić. Ty pewnie słyszałeś o łowcach?

\- O mało sam takim nie zostałem. Na szczęście zatriumfował rozsądek.

\- No tak. Wyglądasz na rozsądnego. Ile ty masz lat?

\- Przy dużej dozie dobrej woli mógłbym być twoim ojcem...nie? To może starszym bratem?

\- Musimy nad tym popracować...

Rozmowa toczyła się spokojnie, stopniowo nabierając rumieńców w miarę jak ubywało wina. Jakąś godzinę później Lucius wstał od stołu, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Zdążyli jeszcze wymienić się z Brianem kilkoma dowcipami i obietnicą porozmawiania później.

Jason zgasił fajkę. Wstał od stołu.

\- Część oficjalną mamy więc z głowy. Brian, pozwól do mojego gabinetu, musimy porozmawiać. Mary, ty wychodzisz?

\- Tak, spadam do domu, Ojcze Czasie. Trzymaj się, B.

\- Na razie, Mary.

Gabinet Jasona, podobnie jak jadalnia, sprawiał kojące wrażenie. Centralne miejsce zajmowało biurko z drewna wiśniowego. Było puste jeśli nie liczyć terminala komputerowego. Do tego dwa wygodne krzesła, kilka regałów z książkami, parę pieczołowicie poskładanych modeli stateczków na półkach, na podłodze dywan z indiańskimi motywami plemiennymi. Górne światło było zapalone, za jedynym oknem jesienna ciemność zagościła już całkowicie.

Na ścianie wisiał masywny sztucer skrzyżowany z kawaleryjską szablą z XIX-go wieku. Sprzęt wyglądał na zadbany i często używany.

\- Siadaj, B. Porozmawiajmy.

Brian usiadł we wskazanym krześle. Jason zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

\- Ładny masz gabinet - Donnely uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dzięki. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkodzi...

Z szuflady biurka wilkołak wydobył niewielki przedmiot w kształcie grzyba odwróconego kapeluszem do dołu.

\- Wygniatacz pluskiew, elektronika antypodsłuchowa. Robota Luciusa - dodał tonem wyjaśnienia - Będziemy mogli spokojnie rozmawiać. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Sam bym ci to poradził.

\- Ok. Widzisz? Już działa. A skoro działa to może mi powiesz czemu przyjechałeś?

Brian milcząc sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy. Wydobył stamtąd małą przeźroczystą plastikową torebkę. Z rodzaju tych, których policja używa do zabezpieczania dowodów rzeczowych. W środku znajdowała się brudna papierowa serwetka. Podał Jasonowi.

Wilkołak rzuciwszy kuzynowi pytające spojrzenie otworzył torebkę, powęszył. I natychmiast się skrzywił.

\- Co to jest? Śmierdzi jakby wampir się tym podtarł!

\- Poprawna dedukcja, ja tego wampira szukam. To mój jedyny ślad. Liczyłem na twój nos, J. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi go wytropić, a jak nie ty to ktoś z rodziny. Masz parę dni czasu?

\- Musiałbym wziąć wolne od zajęć. Nie wiem, B. To chyba śmierdząca sprawa.

\- To jest poważnie śmierdząca sprawa. Zbyt ważna, żeby sobie odpuścić. Proszę cię, J...

\- Aż tak?

\- Aż tak. I tu nie chodzi o forsę. To, tak zwany, wyższy cel.

Rosemary obrzucił kuzyna uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Najlepiej opowiedz wszystko od początku...

Brian opowiedział pomijając kilka szczegółów, zwłaszcza dotyczących Donnely Incorporated oraz lodówki w podziemiach głównej siedziby firmy.

Gdy Brian skończył mówić Jason ułożył się wygodnie w krześle. Przez chwilę zdawał się być nieobecny myślami.

Zegar na ścianie wybił dwudziesta drugą. Gdy umilkły kuranty Jason odezwał się znowu.

\- Kiedy znalazłeś ten trop?

\- Wczoraj - Donnely ułożył się wygodniej na krześle - Z tego co ustaliłem ten ssakopij wyjechał już wtedy z miasta. Żeby go znowu wytropić potrzebuję trochę czasu. Czasu, którego, być może, nie mam. Ja w końcu złapię jego trop, ale czas, czas, J! To zabierze sporo czasu. A z tego co wiem, nie tylko ja go tropię.

\- Przeczucie czy dedukcja?

\- Przeczucie głównie.

-Wiesz w jakich okolicach trzeba by go zacząć szukać?

\- Niespełna dwanaście godzin temu wyjechał z Chicago. Dokąd, diabli wiedzą. Pewnie trzeba by zacząć od miejsca startu. Wytropić go nosem.

\- Aha.

\- Dałbyś radę?

\- Pewnie tak. Ale wiesz co, B? Zostań parę dni. Ja w tym czasie uruchomię kilka kontaktów...

\- Parę dni? Bez przesady, J. Za parę dni trop ostygnie. Zresztą z kim się chcesz kontaktować skoro nie wiemy nawet gdzie ten wampir w przybliżeniu się znajduje?

\- Nie doceniasz mojej siatki. Zostań, jak nie parę dni to przynajmniej dzień-dwa. Ja podzwonię i popytam i jak sam nie pojadę to załatwię ci kogoś do towarzystwa. Dobra?

Brian podrapał się z namysłem po zarośniętym podbródku.

\- No dobra. Liczę na ciebie, J.

\- To świetnie. A skoro to już mamy ustalone co będziesz jutro robił?

\- Przejdę się po mieście. Będę łaził po księgarniach i pubach, napawał widokiem pięknych młodych kobiet. To chyba niezły sposób na wolny dzień.

\- Pewnie, że tak - Jason uśmiechnął się szczerze - Jak załatwisz tę sprawę wpadnij na dłużej - Nawet Jack cię lubi choć się do tego nie przyznaje. Tym bardziej Lucius. A Mary to chyba piękna młoda kobieta, prawda?

\- Błąd, kuzynie. To nie jest kobieta, to krewniaczka.

\- Jak chcesz - spojrzał na zegar - Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, jechałeś do nas prawie dziesięć godzin...

\- Dodaj jeszcze prawie piętnaście z Hongkongu do Chicago i kolejne parę dni gdy nie spałem prawie wcale. Z przyjemnością prześpię się w ciepłym łóżku, J.

\- Weź drugi narożny pokój. Rano cię obudzę i zaczniemy polowanie.

\- Dzięki. No to dobranoc, J.

\- Dobranoc, B. Dobranoc...


End file.
